


What Are We?

by Lunalover365



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, College AU, College Student Yuuri, Home Tutor Victor, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalover365/pseuds/Lunalover365
Summary: Yuuri, now 20 and (failing) in college, comes home to his new tutor. His new tutor just so happens to be his neighbor from when he was a child, Victor. He had always admired Victor, thought they were like brothers. Well that's what he thought until Victor started getting touchy feely and he himself starts to develop feelings, then he begins to wonder what they really are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is my first Yuri!!! On Ice fanfic sooo ;-; no judging

-Yuuri pov-

 

I frowns as I step inside, closing the door behind myself. 'Who's shoes are those..?' The shoes were black and sleek and slightly larger than my fathers shoes. And I know for a fact that they are not my mothers shoes. And the last time I checked Mari's feet weren't that big either. 

"Mom?" I call out, slipping my own shoes off and entering the house. "Who's ove-" I freeze as I see who is sitting on the couch besides my mother. His smile, his laugh, him in general, all very memorable and stuck inside my brain, clinging and not letting go. 

It felt like the world was moving in slow motion as the mans eyes rose to meet mine, his smile some how managing to grow and brighten. My eyes widen and my heart races. Never had I thought I'd be able to see Victor again! 

"Yuuri!" Victor rushes around the coffee table to pull me into his arms. I laugh and return the embrace. "It's been so long, I've missed you so much! My little piggy!" 

"Eh?! What, don't call me that! I'll have you know that I'm 20 years old now!" My face is burning red with embarrassment, I could feel it. My mother starts laughing and she ruffles both our hair, having to stand on her toes to reach. 

"Even after 11 years you boys get along so well, I'm so happy, considering how Victor will be living with us from now on!" She clasps her hands together and turns to me. "You'll help bring everything up into his room, yeah?" She looks at me pointedly, promising me trouble if I refused. 

"Yeah I can, but I really wanna go over to Phichit's today...soooo.." My sentence slowly dies as I see the look of disapproval on my mothers face. I glance over and see that Victor looks... offended? My heart aches as I realize what I had just done. Victor had just gotten here and I was already trying to leave... whoops.... I quickly slap my hand on his back and he jumps before looking at me questionably. I put on my biggest grin. "Never mind, lets go set up your room and chill." 

With this Victors face brightens up and he immediately reminds me of the dog I had, Vicchan. 

I grab a box from the pile in besides the kitchen. I start walking up the stairs, not sure if Victor was following or not. I push the door open with my foot and set the box against the wall so Victor could still get to his bed easily. 

I feel something slide the back of my shirt, traveling up my spine as I was bent over putting the box down. I freeze for a second before whipping around to see Victor looking at me. He looked shocked as though we was the one who just had a hand down his shirt rather than me. 

"S-sorry, thought I saw something on your back..." Victor grins nervously with a pleading look on his face. 

"Ahaha... er, right" I was somewhat confused about his behavior. 'What the hell would be on my back...?' Well I suppose a lot of things could be on my back actually, but there was no reason to shove his hand that far up my shirt! He was close to stroking my shoulders. 

I furrow my brows in confusion and go back to continuing to move things into Victor's room. 

\--- 

I open the door, planning to head to the super market, when a furry brown bundle leaped on me. I let out a screech of shock as something wet and rough swipe up my face several times. "V-vicchan?!" 

My heart thuds then plummets, no... Vicchan was smaller and not quite this color... 

"Oh, sorry Yuuri! Looks like Makkachin likes you a lot. He never greets me like...." He mutters something else that sounds a lot like, "I'm not sure to who to be jealous of.." 

"Huh? What was that last part?" I smile at Makkachin as I ask, already tuning Victor out so even if he did answer I wouldn't hear it. I scratch Makkachin behind the ears, rubbing my fingers through his soft yet rough pelt. 

"Ahem" 

Victor clears his throat and I look at him with a raised brow.

"Awe, what, is little Victor jealous?" I say in a teasing tone before standing and rubbing my hand through his hair and across his cheek. My head jerks back in surprise when Victor closes his eyes and leans into the touch. 

I could feel my heart pounding and I didn't know what to do. I certainly didn't want to step away nor move my hand from his face.

-third person pov-

Victor lets out a content sigh and nuzzles into Yuuri's hand. His eyes slowly open and quickly step back when he see's Yuuri looking at him with wide eyes. 

"Oops, lol sorry was that awkward?" Victor steps back with a smile and ushers Makkachin inside before stepping into the house behind him, leaving Yuuri to stand alone and stare at his hand, the feeling if Victor's soft skin still on his fingertips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza I wrote another so soon, so proud of myself tbh XDDD  
> hope yall like

  


  


-Yuuri pov-

  


"Mmmph..." I feel a slobbery sensation on my cheek and attempt to push it away.  **** _Eh.. Vicchan is that you..? No... it can't be Vicchan.._ My eyes slowly open as I feel something cold press against my neck and a sudden weight press down against my stomach. 

"Gwah!" I bolt up from my covers holding my stomach and see Makkachin on my bed and wagging his tail at me. "Who said you could come into my room, punk?" I launch at the dog and land an assault of playful rubs on his sides and stomach, the dog rolling every which way. 

"Makkachin sure warmed up to you quickly huh, he's already worked his way into your bed." 

Looking back I see Victor leaning against my door way, his chest exposed from his unbuttoned pajama top. Victor was smiling warmly but his eyes weren't bright like they normally were and his voice seemed kinda different to.... 

"Well he was in here when I woke up, maybe you should keep better track of your dog.." I said in pouty way, feeling some what offended. 

"Sorry bout that lol!" Victor says but it sounded forced, "anyways your mom is done with breakfast we should both head down and eat, come Makkachin!" Makkachin hops off my head and pads over to Victor, who looks back with a smile and waves before leaving my room. 

 _What's his problem, it's only a dog..._ I close my eyes and let out a sigh before pulling myself out of bed and getting dressed for the day.   


\---

When I walk into the kitchen I notice that Victor is now dressed and is seated across from my mother at the table. I also notice that they have started to eat without me. Victor looks over and smiles at me as I make my way to my chair, where a plate is already made. I seat my self and grab my fork but before I can stab my egg, a foot slides up my pants leg. I glance over and see that Victor has an unusual composed face. I grin a bit before pushing my own foot against his other, starting a footsy war even though we had a little spat moments ago. 

"That's enough boys, eat your food, then Victor do what I'm paying you for! I'm not paying you to mess around with my son you know!" My mother chides us with a smile on her face, grabbing her plate and rinsing it off in the sink before bringing her middle and fore finger to her eyes and back at us. 

"Y-yes ma'am!" Victor stutters before digging into his food and muttering a nervous "lol" under his breath.

We finish our food in silence and rinse off our own plates when done. 

Victor nudges me and I shove him back before running to my room upstairs, Victor close on my tail and Makkachin on his. I quickly close my door and jump on my bed, sliding under the covers. I giggle when I hear my bedroom door opening and footsteps heading towards me. My laughter dies in my chest and is replaced with a wildly beating heart when I feel Victors body over my own. His hands and knees placed at my sides, encasing me.

My body tenses and I dare not move as I feel his arms close in around me, hugging me through the blanket. Victor's chin rested against my shoulder and he was all but laying on me now. When I try to move my arm into a more comfortable position his grip tightened. 

"Yuuri..." His voice was low, desperate almost.

"Victor? Are you okay..?" I asked in a small voice, worried that if I talked to loud I would scare him away.

"Yuuri, can we stay like this for a while longer... I'm really tired..." His voice was muffled by the blanket and he slid down to lay beside me and tugged me into his embrace. His leg and arm draped over me pulling me even closer. 

Without realizing it, we had both drifted off, tutoring completely gone from our minds. 

\--- 

I woke up realizing 2 things. 1) I was out of the blanket, 2) that I was still laying next to Victor, but even more intensely. We had somehow managed to get our legs tangled and Victors arm was now draped across my face, and mine across his ribs. And last but not least, our faces had to be less than 2 inches away, his breath warming my face as he softly snored.  _Didn't think he was the one to snore...._  

I reach up and push his hair from his face, causing one of his blue eyes to open slowly. I freeze, my hand still in his hair as his eyes widen. We stare at each other in silence for a few moments more before I blush and slap both of my hands over my face.

"Ah- Yuuri-" Victor reaches out as I roll off the bed. I stay on the ground covering my face and trying to calm my beating heart.

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out mistakes if u find any  
> I dont rlly proof read cuz im to lazy lmaooo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o,o  
> btw i probs suck at lemon scenes sooooo rip  
> soooo those of u who only wanted fluff in this story  
> sorry lololol  
> so writing lemon scenes is so awkward for me tho  
> i will try my best but no promises   
> plus like ehhh i hate typing naughty words and im at school using a school computer   
> OMLL WUT IF THEY FIND MMMEMEMEMMEMEMEMEMEMEEEEE
> 
> just to remind u tho, victors job is being a tutoorrrr

 

-Yuuri pov-

 

 

"This one's wrong, this one's wrong.... Oh and this one..." Victor held a finger to his lips as he went through the problems he gave me. "I never took you to be stupid Yuuri, but.." Victor lets out a chuckle when I gasp and feign hurt. "Kidding, kidding..."

"Just give it back already, I probably got them all wrong!" I grab at the paper, which was pulled farther away the closer I got. "Victor..." I whine as I lean over the arm of my chair, invading the other mans chair space. 

"Come on, your so close, Yuuri~" Victor smiles down mischievously as I lean across our chairs even more, practically in his lap. 

"Just give-" My hand slips from its hold on the arm of my chair. Literally planting my face right. Into. Victors's. Dick. 

Alarms go off in my head as Victor's whole body tenses. Grabbing his thighs I push myself up and get ready to apologize but Victor's face killed any words I was about to say. Victor's eyes were shut tight and he was pressing a hand over his mouth. 

"Victor?" When I reach out to touch his shoulder he abruptly stands, making me flinch back.

"Bathroom.." He mutters before slamming my bedroom door. 

\---

"Yuuri~" Victor calls my name as i was on my way back to my room. A towel around my waist was all I was wearing at the moment, having just gotten out of the shower.

"Oh, Victor, I was wondering if you'd wanna come to with me to the library?" I continue walking to my room, hearing Victor walk behind me. "But right now, I hafta get dressed sooo..." 

"Sooo what? Just get dressed, we both know what you have down there lol" 

I gulp at the strange tone Victor's voice had taken. It sounded deeper and it was weird because Victor is normally nice and bubbly. I wasn't sure if he was joking or not until he sat down on my bed, staring at me. 

"Eh w-what? You serious..?" I stutter and Victor just smiles one of his normal bright grins, but it didn't stay on his face very long. "Whatever I guess.."  _Why am I so nervous, we used to bath together when we were younger... Besides what reason do I have to be nervous?_  I let the towel drop from my waist and reach out to grab the clothes I had chosen when Victor grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer. 

"Whoa Yuuri~" Victor smirks, looking at Yuuri Jr. "You sure have gotten big, but I'm still bigger!" 

A few strangled noises come flying from my mouth before I'm able to form any words. "Victor, what the fuck?!" I push at his shoulders, trying to get away, but his arm wraps around my waist and only pulls me closer. 

"Yuuri, calm down, you wouldn't want your parents to come in while we were in such a compromising position."

"Look, there was some soap left on you shoulder... What are you, a child? Do you still need me to rinse you?" Victor's lips brushed against my shoulder, making my whole body freeze. "Oh Yuuri, you have no idea what you do to me... Do you know what I did in the bathroom this morning? After I left you?"

"I think I'm starting to see..." My voice comes out as nothing more than a whisper. A laugh shakes Victor's body and he tugs me once more, right onto his lap this time.

"Yuuri, I want to touch you, does that not bother you?" Victor pulled my back flush against his chest and one of his hands rubbed circles onto my thigh. "Hmm~ Yuuri~ Can I?" His other hand tickles over my ribs and comes up to my chest. 

I gasp as his finger rubs against my nipple. 

"W-what? Don't play with my chest!" I protest, struggling with little to no effort.

"Then where do you want me to play with Yuuri?" Victor suggestively slides his hand in between my thighs, closer to my throbbing dick, his other hand still stubbornly on my chest. "Stop pretending you don't like it, Yuuri, your body is much more honest than your mouth."

I try to say some kind of come back but Victor's hand sliding down and nestling into the hair at the base stopped me. My body froze and I held my breath in anticipation, not giving him permission to go farther, nor rejecting him.

_Come on, if your gonna do it, do it already._ It's not that I wanted this, but I didn't not want it either. To hint Victor at my impatience I push myself higher up on his lap, making his hand slide to the base of my cock. The body beneath me tenses in surprise.

 

-Third person pov-

 

Victor's body froze, he was not expecting Yuuri to let him go this far. But here Yuuri was, practically putting his cock in Victor's hand. With a smirk he finally gives into Yuuri's silent demand to touch him. Yuuri's body thrummed in delight at the long awaited touch to his needy member. Despite Yuuri telling him not to, Victor kept his hand on his chest and continued to tease his nipple with flicks and pinches.

"M-more.. Victor.." Yuuri groaned, tilting his back to rest on Victor's shoulder. His face was the living description of arousal. His face was bright red, mouth open slightly, panting and gasping Victor's name, his eyes were wet and pleading. 

Victor gulped, trying to forget his one need and desire. Right now it was about giving Yuuri pleasure, slowly getting him used to what Victor wants from him. 

Licking and kissinf Yuuri's neck, Victor sped up the pace of his hand at Yuuri's pleading. The way the body on top of him was twitching and jerking Victor knew the younger man was about ready to come.

"Yuuri, look at you now, hear the lewd sounds coming from your own mouth?" Victor whispered into Yuuri's ear, causing his body to jerk as he finally released. "Yuuri, sorry but you might need to take another shower, lol."

Yuuri's body was still slumped on top of him.

"Yuuri?"

"Victor, you jerk!" Yuuri suddenly stood up, his body red and shaking in embarrassment. "I-I just got out! What do you think my parents will think?"

"That's what your worried about?" Victor looks at with a smug smile.

"O-of course not! What were you thinking? Do you randomly touch every kid you tutor?!" Yuuri jabs a finger in Victor's direction as he rants. Victor grins and grabs his hand, pulling the still naked man into an embrace.

"Rest assured, Yuuri, you are the only one for me~" Victor purrs in his ear, killing Yuuri's resistance. 

"W-whatever.." Yuuri grabs his arm and drags him to the door of his room. 

"Yuuri?" Victor allows himself to be pulled, confused at to what Yuuri was planning. 

Swinging the bedroom door open, Yuuri shoves Victor out and slams his door. "I'm going to take another shower and get dressed! Go somewhere, pervert!" His yell was muffled by the door but his voice was still clear as a bell to Victor.

"Whatever you want, Princess~" Victor grins and walks to his room, hearing Yuuri yell after him. 

"What do you mean Princess?! OI Victor!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the deed is done o,o  
> u guys literally have no idea how awkward it is to write the word "nipple" like srsly 
> 
> so much for the library, ill do that in next chapt i promisseee
> 
> this srsly escalated quickly tbh 
> 
> NOT SPELLING CUM
> 
> ples point out mistakes tho like ples 
> 
> know wut, saying cock and dick is weird to ;-;
> 
> so meh friend asked why i had victor saying lol, and its just part of his personality lol
> 
> kms

**Author's Note:**

> So like it may not seem like it, but Victor is top in this lol  
> please point out mistakes my people  
> and also I'm probs not gonna include a lot of scenes of Yuuri at college


End file.
